The Princess who lived
by deathknighttimas
Summary: The day that Dumbledore left baby Vivian Potter on the door step of Private Drive. He never imagine the future headache the will come thirteen years later. At the Champion selection the goblet of fire revealed Vivian Potter who grew up as Princess Vivian student of Royal Prep. Now the somewhat shy princess with have to deal with multiple enemies,and her birth parents. VivianxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess who lived**

I don't own anything.

 **Spells and Divine angry voices.**

 _computers,Scolls,books,Letters,and songs._

(A/n Harry Potter/Sofia the First/Marvel/Blue Bloods/Percy Jackson/Once Upon a time/Scooby Doo/Simpsons/Gargoyles/Korra/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(2012)/Lucifer/Code Geass/Witcher(For a few characters)/Power Rangers/Disney/NCIS

Pairing FemHarryxHermionexSofiaxElenaxAnnabethxKaraixAprilxEuphiemia

LilyxLisaxJaninexElisaxThaliaxFemPercyxKorraxAsamixDaphne(Blake)xEmmaxErinxChloexSkyexYennifer

CharlusxDorea past and future ?xBelle (That is going to be a little mystery for a while)

Good Cul Borson ,Mr Burns,Lucifer Godfather T'challa,Nick Fury,Lucifer, Weasley,Snape,Malfoy,Umbridge,and Death Eater Bashing

Lisa is older than Bart in this story by a good seven years. Fem Thor. Alive Potter grandparents just missing for now. Cul is under a dark curse. Merlin is not the Sorcerer. I am using someone else who will be revealed much later in the story. Nikki is Danny's daughter. Maggie Simpson is one year young than Female Harry.)

 **Halloween ball confession gets interupted by blue flames,The Lost Potter Heiress' return,and Headmaster's meeting.**

It was All Hallows eve at Royal Prep ,and the Ballroom was decorated for the Annual All Hallows eve Ball. Every prince, and princess was dressed in their own hand made costume. Princess Amber of Enchancia was dressed in a peacock theme dress. Princess Sofia who was dressed like Merlin with out a beard headed towards one of the only few students who was not in costume .

"Vivian is that a new necklace?",asked Sofia noticing a weird red colored crystal connected to a simple silver chain.

"Yes it is Sofia. I founded the crystal when I was on a walk with Crackle in the woods near my castle. It glowed when I touched it.",said Vivian

"I have a gift for you.",said Sofia handing Vivian a large box.

"Thank you Sofia.",said Vivian

"Open it. I think you will really like it.",said Sofia as Vivian open the box to reveal a new Mandolin made out of willow. On the face there as a carving of Crackle playing with Clover the bunny. There was gold, and silver as the normal iron parts.

"Thank you Sofia I really love it.",said Vivian holded the new mandolin as if was a gift from the gods.

"I know you would you like. I can't wait to hear you perform with it.",said Sofia

"Sofia there is something I want to ask you.",said Vivian as she began to blush.

"Sure Vivian what is it?",asked Sofia

"Ever since I meet you I felt a connection to you. I want to ask will you be my...",said Vivian before being cut off as a circle of blue fire began to circle around her.

"Ms. Fauna, ,and Ms. Merryweather. Something is happening to Vivian.",shouted Sofia as the flames reached Vivian's face which caused the three fairy headmistresses to fly over to them.

"Oh dear heavens.",said Ms. Fauna as the flames vanished revealing that Vivian vanished as well.

"I think it is best that we cancel the ball so that we can figure out what happen to princess Vivian.",said

"I will go to Mystic Meadows to see if any of them know about people who vanished in blue flames involuntary at least. Then I will go inform King Marcus,and Queen Cecily about their missing daughter.",said Ms. Merryweather

"I want to help.",said Sofia which caused the three fairies to look at her.

"We need your help anyway,because you were the closest to Princess Vivian before she vanished. Merryweather will take you to Mystic Meadows. Princess Amber,and Prince James will let your parents know that you are helping us.",said  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

"We now have our Champions for the Triwizard tournament.",said Proffessor Albus Dumbledore as the Goblet of Fire relit sending two blue fire balls in to the air. The first fire ball revealed a piece of paper which Dumbledore paled when he read the name.

 _Vivian Rose Potter-Blake-Decker-Evans-Grace-Jackson-Mallard-Maza-Regan-Renard-Simpson._

"What does the paper say?",asked Professor McGonagall

"Vivian Potter.",said Professor Dumbledore as the second blue flame landed revealing a very confused,and scared Vivian still holding her mandolin. There was two gasps for the Gryffindor table form a light brown hair girl,and a blond hair girl who were both around Vivian's age.

"Where am I,and why did you kidnapped me?",asked Vivian

"Ms. Potter this way.",said Professor Dumbledore.

"I am not Ms. Potter. My name, and title is Princess Vivian of Zumaria. Now why did you kidnapped me.",said Vivian who was starting to get a little annoyed and starting to panic at every one who is staring at her.

"Professor McGonagall will take you in to the other room where we will explained it to you there.",said Professor Dumbledore who appeared calm on the outside ,but on the inside he was freaking out.'Oh Merlin beard I now have to deal with another school,and a custody battle between Vivian's birth mothers,and her ROYAL adopted parents. I will have to tell that she is the blood adopted princess of Wakanda because of her godfather Prince T'challa who got cursed with a sterilization curse because of Lucius Malfoy,and Barty Crouch Jr. I am going to need a fire whiskey or twenty after this.'

"So they want us to return to the great hall.",said a older blond girl as Vivian walked in to the room.

"Exciting news Potter is the fourth champion.",said a very excited man who reminded Vivan a bit like her pet dragon Crackle.

"What this little girl is a champion?",said the blond hair girl.

"For starters, Ludo you mistaked Vivian's title . She is a princess, a member of royalty. Yes her name did come out of the goblet of fire. Vivian will repersent her school that she attends as soon as her head master or head mistress arrives.",said a man with a very short mustache ,and a grumpy personallity.

"I hope , ,and can get me home.",said Vivian

"Did you just say , ,and ?",asked a very large woman.

"Yes they are my headmistresses.",said Vivian

"Well at least we know what school she will repersent.",said the large woman.

"What school is that?",asked Professor Dumbledore

"Royal Prep, the school for Princes,and Princesses. The school was founded by the three fairies who helped Prince Philip save his true love Princess Aurora from the curse of Maleficent the mistress of Darkness.",said the large woman.

"Princess Aurora of the kingdom of Stephanstan ,and Prince Philip of Drastila.",said Vivian.

"The first task is on the 19th. It will test your courage under an unknown threat.",said the excited man.

"Minevra can you please take Vivian to a guest room and then come to my office.",said Professor Dumbledore

"I will see you shortly.",said McGongall left the room leading Vivian.

Twenty minutes later in Professor Dumbledore office. Professor Dumbledore was staring a blank parchement like it was execution warrant.

"What is wrong?",asked McGonagall as soon as she walked in to the office.

"I have a feeling that If I write this letter to Vivian's birth parents is that same thing as signing my own death certificate.",said Dumbledore.

"It will be better to that they hear it from you first, than reading the Daily Prophet. Just imagine what Korra could do to you if she reads Rita's lies first.",said McGonagall.

"I don't have to imagine what an angry Avatar can do. I was at the Fire Nation Royal Palace when Avatar Roku found out about the first colony in the Earth Kingdom. I was there to give prince Azulon who is ironically Korra's great great grandfather his Hogwarts Letter.",said Dumbledore as he began to write.

"I am concern about Vivian . She will be at a major disavantage in this tournament.",said McGonagall.

"That is one of the reasons why I am writing these letters. Since we can't help her, because of the rules of the tournament. There is no rule about parents to help the champions prepare.",said Dumbledore

"I hope you are ready to play a peacefully mediator between a pair of royals,and Vivian's birth parents. I don't envy your postion.",said McGonagall which caused Dumbledore to groan.

 **Chapter end**  
A/n Fair warning the next chaper will be graphic.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess who lived**

I don't own anything.

 **Spells,Sonorus Voices and Divine angry voices.**

 _computers,Scolls,books,Letters,and songs._

(A/n Harry Potter/Sofia the First/Marvel/Blue Bloods/Percy Jackson/Once Upon a time/Scooby Doo/Simpsons/Gargoyles/Korra/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(2012)/Lucifer/Code Geass/Witcher(For a few characters)/Power Rangers/Disney/NCIS

Pairing FemHarryxHermionexSofiaxElenaxAnnabethxKaraixAprilxEuphiemia

LilyxLisaxJaninexElisaxThaliaxFemPercyxKorraxAsamixDaphne(Blake)xEmmaxErinxChloexSkyexYennifer

CharlusxDorea past and future ?xBelle (That is going to be a little mystery for a while)

Good Cul Borson ,Mr Burns,Lucifer Godfather T'challa,Nick Fury,Lucifer

Weasley,Snape,Malfoy,Umbridge,and Death Eater Bashing

Lisa is older than Bart in this story by a good seven years. Fem Thor. Alive Potter grandparents just missing for now. Cul is under a dark curse. Merlin is not the Sorcerer. I am using someone else who will be revealed much later in the story. Nikki is Danny's daughter. Maggie Simpson is one year young than Female Harry.)

 **Royal Prep Arrives at Hogwarts,Some of Vivian's birth parents arrive, two attacks Royal Preps students:Attempted Rape,and Double Murder,The punishment,and the Vivian Education/ Staying Alive Plan.**

As soon as sun began to rise there was sound of several flying horse drawn carriages began to fly in from the east . As soon as the first carriage landed a black haired man wearing royal clothes stepped out of the carriage followed by a black hair woman wearing a ball gown. As soon as the second and third carriages a large red hair man wearing a royal uniform stepped out of the second carriage ,and Sofia stepped out of the third carriage.

"Sofia ,Marcus ,and Magnus slow down.",said King Roland the second, Sofia's stepfather who was followed by his wife Miranda . Roland noticed a strange blue crystal ,and picked it up.

As short while after the Royals,and the three fairies went inside of Hogwarts there was as series of pops followed by a roar of jet engines as a large black jet landed. As soon as the jet's ramp opened up a long brown hair woman wearing a Shield jumpsuit step out of the jet with fast pace. One of pops was a short blond hair woman wearing a red dress with a pearl necklace. In another pop was a woman with long brown hair wearing a business suit. In the last pop was a long black hair woman wearing some what steam punk like outfit.

"Lisa,Erin,and Asami I assume you are here for the same reason.",said the woman wearing the SHIELD jumpsuit.

"Yeah Daisy for our little girl.",said Lisa who is the blond hair woman.

"I think it is a good thing that some of the remaining Equalist are causing problems in Republic city. I have a feeling Korra would destory Dumbledore.",said Asami who is the black hair woman.

Meanwhile with Vivian who just got up.

"I guess I should head to the great hall to get some breakfast. I will then try to find a peaceful place to practice my mandolin.",said Vivian to her self as she put on the some how instantly clean dress that she had which was the only piece of clothing that she had with her. As Vivian began to walk down towards the great hall suddenly everything around her became pitch black.

"Grab her.",said a Teenage boy voice.

"Good plan Weasel if one of us gets her pregnant then we get access to all of her money,and to rule a entire kingdom.",said a different teenage boy who as an air of being higher than you kind of tone in her voice.

"Lets also smash the instrument as well .",said another male voice who has some intellect in his voice.

"Good idea.",said a third voice then there was a smashing sound with a twang sound.

"Lets rip her clothes.",said the first voice as they began to rip of Vivian's clothes they blindfolded her.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!",Shouted Vivian as the boys continue to rip off her clothes.

" **Stupefy!"** ,shouted three different girls voice.

"Nikki,and Maggie go get the Headmaster,and Madam Promfrey.",said one of the girls voices

"Okay Hermione.",said one of the other girls

"Let me cover you up.",said Hermione as she took her robe off ,and drapped it over Vivian.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office.

"HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER?",shouted King Marcus who was being restrained by both King Magnus,and King Roland.

"I have to agree with my brother-in law. How dare you kidnap my niece ,then putting her in to a Life or Death tournament.",said King Magnus while Queen Cecily,Queen Miranda,and Sofia were calmly talking to Vivian's birth parents.

"So Ms. Simpson what do you do for work ?",asked Sofia

"I am a Potions Mistress ,and a researcher of the effects of Radiation on potions and their ingredients. For a example I discovered that Mandrakes develop faster in radioactive soil as well as they do not have their deadly screams.",said Lisa

"So what do you do Ms. Regan?",asked Queen Miranda

"I am a lawyer for the Manhattan District attorney,and please call me Erin.",said Erin as soon as Erin was done talking Maggie Simpson,and Nikki Reagan ran in to the office.

"Professor Dumbledore ,Vivian was attacked. Oh hi big sis.",said Maggie

"Hermione is currently trying to soothe Vivian,and watching three of the students who attack Vivian. Oh hi aunt Erin.",said Nikki as soon as she finished her sentence a loud sceeching sound reasonated through the office.

"What is that sound?",asked Sofia

"That is the dark magic detector. Some one just casted the killing curse twice. The enchanted suits of armor will hold the person who casted the curse as the scene of the crime.",said Professor Dumbledore as got up from his seat.

"If you excuse me I must deal with a criminal matter. King Roland, and Queen Miranda will you please come with me.",said Dumbledore as he lead the two royals out of the office .

"What is wrong professor Dumbledore?",asked Queen Miranda

"My detector also say who the victim is. I am sad to say that your son Prince James,and your Daughter Princess Amber have be murdered by the killing curse. I am truly sorry.",said Dumbledore.

"I demand that this criminal faces the worst possible crime.",said Roland

"I will make sure of that. I am going to check on Vivian ,and see the situation. Then I will head to the murder scene. **Expecto Patronus** Minevra make sure no one leaves the great hall.",said Dumbledore as a sliver phoenix patronus flew out of his wand. They reached the classroom. The adults notice a faint glow coming off the two teenage girls.

"Ms. Granger please take Princess Vivian to my office. Her family is there waiting for her.",said Dumbledore

"Oh dear. They broke the mandolin that Sofia bought for her. ",said Miranda as the two teens left the room

"Yeah expectally since Sofia was going to ask Vivian to be her girlfriend. I have a question Professor. What is that faint glow? I notice it a couple of times when Sofia is around Vivian.",said Roland.

"That your majesty is a soulbond. It means that your daughter,Princess Vivian,and are married in the eyes of Magic and every god and goddess knows it. Which I am not surprise given who two of Vivian's biological grandparents are.",said Professor Dumbledore

"Who are her grandparents are you talking about?",asked Miranda

"Through her mothers Thalia Grace ,and Percia Jackson, Vivian is the Granddaughter of Zeus throught Thalia,and the granddaughter of Posiedon throught Percia. I have a question how much was that mandolin?",asked Dumbledore

"If I remember correctly it cost two hundred thousand gold pieces.",said Roland

"Hopefully we can figure out a way to either replace it or repair it.",said Dumbledore as he began to collect the three stunned boys wands. A spark from the near by fire place landed the broken mandolin checking on fire.

"Oh dear this is going to crush both Vivian ,and Sofia.",said Miranda as a short man came in to the room .

"Ah Filius please escort these criminal students to Minevra's office I will have the Aurors pick them up there.",said Dumbledore as he left with the royals. They reached the scene of the crime to see a blond teenage boy struggling in the grip of a suit of armor.

"I see the hatred of foreign royals didn't skip a generation. A generation that was not even susposed to exist. Draco Malfoy for murdering guests in the castle, you are hear by expelled from Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry. Your wand will be snapped after the court trial.",said Dumbledore

"Are you alright Rolly?",asked Miranda

"Yeah it is just going to take a while to get over the hurt that is all.",said Roland.

"I will put a preserving charm over their bodies for transport.",said Dumbledore

"I hope he gets punished for killing my children.",said Roland

"Yes he will,and you will have a powerful ally to make sure that he gets punished.",said Dumbledore

"Who is this ally?",asked Miranada

"King T'Chaka of Wakanda,and Prince T'Challa. They have a hatred of the Malfoy,and for another personal reason.",said Dumbledore.

"What is the other reason?",asked Roland

"Vivian is T'Challa's goddaughter,and because of Draco's father her blood adopted father.",said Dumbledore.

"I think it would be wise to arrange a meeting with them,and to possibly make a trade agreement with them.",said Roland.

"Now if you excuse me I must announce the new school wide punishments,and I will send a House elves up to my office with breakfast for your group,Vivian,and and her friends who are related to Vivian.",said Dumbledore as he headed to the Great Hall.

As soon as Dumbledore enter the Great Hall he put his wand to his throat ,and said" **Sonorus."**

 **"SIlence. Because of a very disgusting attack on a foreign student by Hogwarts students School wide punishments are going in to effect. All houses will lose ALL of their house points ,and no new points will be added. ALL students except for a certain few are allowed only thirty minutes in the library as well as they are not allowed to check out any books. ALL personal brooms will be returned to your homes,and there may not be a interhouse quiddicth league next year. There will be no personal use of the green houses or potion labs. The Prefects bath room is now forbidden for all prefects. I am giving the Prefects bathroom to the Fourth School for their use. ALL Hogsmeades trips are canceled except for a selected few. Now for some more personal punishments. All School Clubs are canceled for the next two months. The Music Room will be the Fourth School first for the rest of the year. For the crimes of Angus Diggory, Cedric Diggorys points in the tasks will be GREATLY reduce. The Reduction rate will be determined by the other judges,myself,and the victim's parents. If Cedric wins the prize money will be handed over to victim in order to help replace items destoryed in the attack. For the actions of Ronald Weasley ,ALL WEASLEYS will be suspended for a month.",said Dumbledore in rage**

"I Fredrick Gideon Weasley/George Fabian Weasley disown ourselves from the family of Weasley. I hope they can pay for their crimes.",said Fred and George as a red light glows around them.

 **"Very well said former Mr. Weasleys. I AM ASSIGNING A PIECE OF HOMEWORK TOO ALL STUDENTS EXCEPT FOR THE FORMER . I WANT A FIVE METER ESSAY ABOUT PROPER BEHAVIOR TO ROYALS,AND WOMEN. DUE TOMMORROW.** ",said Dumbledore as he canceled his spell.

"Fred,and George please come with me.",said Dumbledore as he lead the two boys up to his office. In the office the three fairies arrived with several books,a small pile of rocks,a pinwheel fan,and a pitcher of water.

"Ah I see you had the same idea that I was planning to test Vivian today.",said Dumbledore.

"Test me in what ?",asked VIvian

"One of your birth mothers is the Avatar the master of the four elemental forces of nature. As well as her great great great grandfather Roku was the Avatar just before her in the cycle of incarnations. It is most likely that you inherited the abililty to bend multiple elements. Also because of your mother Thalia,and Percia who are both Demigods you would have strong leading towards certian elements.",said Dumbledore.

"But before Vivian does any test. She should get dressed in something.",said

"I grabbed some of Korra's clothes that may fit her.",said Asami handing Vivian a folded up blue ,and white outfit.

"Because of these incidents we are going to supply a small bodyguard group to protect our students.",said

"So who are you thinking about for bodyguards?",asked King Magnus

"Well despise what the element test says we are planning to invite Maui the demigod. We are also thinking about asking Merlin as a potential magical tutor for Vivian as well a magical back up.",said as Vivian came out of the bathroom.

"This feels a little weird. Expectally not wearing a dress.",said Vivian

"This test is a test that was created by Vivian's Great great grandfather fire lord Azulon at the time Crown prince Azulon. It was orginally design as a field to prove the person in question is the Avatar. Vivian will sit still in front of this table. First she will look at the fan,and if it moves she is a Airbender which are extremely rare. Second a pitcher of water will be poured in front of her,and if it is pools up just by looking at it then she is a water bender. Then she will look at the rocks,and if they form a stack then she is a earthbender. Then she will look at the lit candle. If the candle flames grows with her breathing then she is a firebender.",said Dumbledore as he conjured up a table. As Vivian sat down the fan tried to move ,but failed. The water was then poured,and then it formed a triton shape. Then the rocks stacked. Finally the flames of the candle began to be attracted towards her.

"Well I wasn't to surprised at the results,but I am surprised that something is blocking your capablities of airbendering.",said Dumbledore.

"I think it would be wise to send for out tutor to help with learning waterbending moves.",said

"Who is you idea for a tutor?",asked Asami

"Princess Moana of Motunui. She has a special connection to the sea ,and water in general. Unforunately the other potential tutor Queen Elsa of Arendale vanished a little over forty years ago. I don't know any tutors for fire or earth.",said

"I never heard a Princess Moana.",said Maggie

"Moana's story is tied to Maui's story little one.",said a hooded figure with a light latin accent.

"Who are you?",asked Erin

"I am the Sorcerer. I am the one who selects the Author of storybooks. The storybooks that record all stories from the mighty battles between the frost giants of Jotunheim and Thordis the thunderer of Asgard to the story of Avatar Aang to the story of Snow White ,and the Story of Vivian Potter the princess who lived.",said the Sorcerer

"What do you mean Thordis don't you mean Thor?",asked Nikki.

"That is what male egos of Vikings want not a female protector.",said the Sorcerer

"What do you mean Princess who live?",asked Vivian

"Dumbledore will explained. I am here to leave you two books to go about your divine heritage.",said the Sorcerer before he vanished in a plume of purple smoke.

"To restate Vivian's question. Why is she refered to the Princess who live?",asked Magnus

"Actually she is known in the British wizarding world as the girl who lived,because she survived the killing curse when she was fifteen months old on Halloween casted by the dark lord Voldemort.",said Dumbledore

"What is going to be Vivian's magical education plan?",asked Lisa

"Well with some additional help from some retired court sorcerers. We may have her ready for first task,but there are other things to consider.",said Ms. Merryweather

"What other things?",asked Erin

"Well for one the social requirements that our school requires,two any royal duties that she need to perform, three the standards of this wizarding world magic may be different then the magic we teach at Royal Prep.",said Ms. Fauna

"We can help.",said Asami

"That is true. Asami has a mastery in Charms. Lisa has a mastery in Potions,Herbology,and Care of magical Creatures. I have a mastery of Transfiguration. Skye has master in Defense against the dark arts.",said Erin

"Yes I am even willing to teach a group of students.",said Lisa

"May I ask Vivian where did you get that crystal necklace?",asked Erin noticing the red crystal necklace.

"I found it on a walk in my forest with Crackle. When I touched it I heard a loud roar. I thought the roar was from a dragon of some kind,but I knew Crackle was not old enough to make a deep roar like that.",said Vivian which caused Erin to groan,and slap her forehead.

"Who is Crackle? Aunt Erin why did you slap yourself?",asked Nikki

"Crackle is my pet baby dragon."',said Vivian not noticing everyone,but her adopted parents,her adopted uncle,Sofia,and her family going wided eye.

"As for slapping my self Nikki, Vivian is I guess following in your father ,and my legacy as a Power Ranger. For the non muggle raised,and the royals,Power Rangers are protector of the human race from many varities of evils force. Most of the force do take the form of monsters.",said Erin

"So Power Rangers are like Knights?",asked King Marcus

"Well that is a very simplifed comparison to say. There has been several differents groups of rangers with different themes. For example I was the pink ranger for Mighty Morphin Rangers which were mostly Dinosaur themed. Dinosaurs are reptiles that existed over millions of years ago. I know that there has been several vehicle ,animal,ninja,and other dinosaur themed ranger teams. I was on three teams. I was on the Mighty Morphin,Zeo,and I ended as Turbo Ranger. I was always Pink. My brother Danny was Red ranger for all three teams. I fought against an evil sorcereress by the name of Rita Repulsa,her husband Lord Zedd,Ivan Ooze,Rita's brother Rito,their father Master Vile, the Machine Empire,and the space pirate Divatox.",said Erin

"Well that kind of explains Dad's driving style.",said Nikki as she said that in New York Danny sneezed in his sleep.

"Anyways I will also tutor Vivian what it means to be a Ranger ,and I think I will ask Danny to take you to a firing range just incase if one of your ranger weapons is a blaster.",said Erin

"May I ask why Fred and George are doing here?",asked Maggie

"We disown ourselves from the Weasley family,because we always saw Vivian as our baby sister.",said Fred

"Even one of our cases of accidental magic was to punish Ron for stealing Vivian's favorite teddy bear.",said George

"Do you have a place to stay in the summer?",asked Miranda

"Nope. When we disowned ourselves,we lost all connection to that family.",said Fred

"Rolly.",said Miranda

"I know what you are thinking Miranda,and I agree. Fred,and George would you like to be adopted by myself,and my wife Miranda.",said Roland

"Sure ,and don't worry we know that you will put your daughter first.",said Fred and Greorge at the same time. Meanwhile all of the castle staff of Enchania had a universal shiver of fear.

 **Next chapter Shopping,Springfield,Support,Tutors,and Wizenagot case.**


End file.
